The present invention relates to a method for controlling the piloting of an aircraft.
In modern aircraft, movement is controlled by the pilot by means of throttle levers, side sticks and pedals. The flight control computer interprets the pilot's actions on these elements and controls the relevant control surfaces of the aircraft. These surfaces are controlled electrically and/or hydraulically.
FIG. 1 illustrates example control surfaces of an aircraft: the ailerons 10, spoilers 11, rudders 12, elevators 13, trimmable horizontal stabilizers 14, slats 15 and flaps 16.
The flight control computers of transport aircraft usually allow the pilot to control the attitude of the aircraft (pitch angle, bank angle or other) by giving, via the control column, instructions relating to the attitude of the aircraft or change of attitude. This control of the attitude of the aircraft allows the pilot to modify the orientation of the velocity vector VV of the aircraft and consequently the path thereof in space.
The orientation of this vector is defined by the track angle and the flight path angle.
The velocity vector of the aircraft is now included in the data presented to the pilot to assist the pilot in maneuvering the aircraft.
FIG. 2 illustrates a graphic interface of a head-up display.
This interface provides various data such as for example the speed scale 200, ground speed 201, bank angle 202, pitch scale 203, longitudinal aircraft reference 204, radio height of the aircraft 205, usually originating from a radio altimeter measurement, heading or track scale 206, vertical velocity 207, altitude 208.
The interface also comprises a sight 209 representing the point towards which the velocity vector of the aircraft is pointing.
Such an interface allows the pilot to know in real time the orientation of the velocity vector relative to the environment of the aircraft. Moreover, the pilot can see almost in real time how the orientation of the velocity vector changes as a function of his actions on the flight deck controls (side stick, joystick, etc.). On landing, the pilot is also assisted by being able to ensure that he keeps the sight representing the velocity vector on the landing runway, thus guaranteeing a precise approach to the runway.
The inventors have however considered that improvements could be made to the way in which an aircraft is piloted, by using this type of interface.
The inventors have noticed that there is a latency between the moment when the pilot notes the presence of the sight on a point and actuates the components of the airplane, and the moment when he can note the result of these actions on the velocity vector (new position of the sight) in order to actuate the components of the airplane once again. This latency can in particular be due to the response time of the actuators and to the aircraft flight dynamics.
Thus, the pilot must anticipate these dynamics and predict the result on the velocity vector of the various actions that he carries out. The pilot must in fact decide to bring the sight from point A towards point B and find the right actions to implement in order to do this (determine the control surfaces to be used and determine the appropriate action on these surfaces).
The inventors have therefore exposed a need to improve the piloting mode of aircraft.